Hasta el Centinelés
by the sun is silent
Summary: Sea el idioma mas dificil del mundo ellos lograron entenderse. Dos locos unidos por la locura...y el idioma o mas bien la persona en comun
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta el Centinelés**

 **I.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sin parecerse, sin ser nada, sin tener idea de que en algún lugar existiera alguien igual… apareció de la nada._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era pleno Julio, el mes más caluroso de todo el maldito año. Le resultaba pesado andar por las calles aunque su rostro hermético no lo demostraba. ¿Pero que le quedaba? Necesitaba conseguir ese libro de historia para poder avanzar con su proyecto final. Tenía que terminar ese tan ansiado proyecto, era su pase a la mejor universidad de la ciudad, que ciudad, del país entero; y eso era lo que complacería a cierta persona especial para ella.

Siéntate derecha, mastica bien, ten modales, no hables a menos que se te indique… Casi toda su vida se resumía en esas palabras. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, también estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de los que la rodeaban, incluso ella se consideraba un ser frio sin ningún tipo de sentimiento; así era su mundo, ese mundo de "elite" que ella vivía, ese mundo hermético que había logrado comprender y "aceptar".

Detuvo su caminar cuando llegó a aquella librería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Era un edificio viejo, pero tenía la fama de tener toda clase de libros y a un precio aceptable, aunque según su tutor el dinero no era algo por lo que debía de preocuparse. Entró a la librería comenzando a buscar en los estantes ese libro que era tan difícil de buscar, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, era algo viejo tal vez por eso había tenido tantas dificultades para encontrarlo pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos lo tomo dirigiéndose a la caja a pagar por él. Creyó que le tomaría más tiempo encontrarlo, pero no fue así. Salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás, dio la vuelta dispuesta a tomar exactamente el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar a esa librería hasta que de la nada se detuvo.

Vale, su día se fue al caño en solo un segundo.

La persona frente a ella le dedico una sonrisa creída al verla, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino un par de pasos para quedar más cerca de ella. Esa escena que ella y el sujeto que estaba en frente protagonizaban parecía una de esas de película Western con ellos dos dispuestos a matarse cuando el reloj marcara las doce en punto.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, la señorita elite-. Comentó ese sujeto con un tono satírico.

-Okita Sougo-. Musito ella.

Ese era el nombre del sujeto a quien, de cierto modo, desgraciadamente conocía desde hace ya dos años cuando ella entrenaba en un dojo de alto nivel y en un torneo le toco enfrentarse a ese chico.

-Tan alegre como siempre-. Dijo el de forma sarcástica.

-Di lo que quieras-. Respondió.

Quiso caminar queriendo pasar de largo de donde ese chico estaba. Mejor ignorarlo, no podía permitirse perder los estribos en público, ya le haría pagar cuando tuvieran un encuentro en el próximo campeonato de Kendo que sería el próximo mes.

-¿Ya tan rápido te vas Imai?-. Cuestionó burlón, era claro que buscaba molestarla, ese chico disfrutaba molestarla.

-¿Quieres perder la virilidad Okita?-. Pregunto amenazante con su mirada estoica.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras-. Reto.

Era una espina en el culo, una muy grande y molesta. En ese momento fue como si en la película Western el reloj marcara las doce en punto y los protagonistas tenían el derecho de matarse entre sí. Los ojos de ella estaban filosos mirando a ese chico que estaba frente suyo, caminó un par de pasos precavidamente para lanzar mejor su ataque. Eso hasta que una pierna voló desde atrás haciendo que Sougo Okita se acuclillara frente a sus ojos.

-Tsk…-. Lo escuchó quejarse.

Levantó un poco la mirada y vio quien era el que había atacado primero a quien se suponía, ella iba a arrancarle la virilidad. Esa persona estaba sonriendo tarareando una melodía pegajosa que seguramente no se sacaría de la cabeza, los cabellos de ese sujeto eran de un tono bermellón, juro que había visto a una persona con ese mismo color de cabello antes pero... ¿Dónde?

-Sa-di-co-. Canturreó ese sujeto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí chino?-. Cuestionó Okita, ¡Ah ese sujeto era un conocido de él! Entonces debía ser alguien igual de insoportable.

-Tengo que discutir una cosita contigo…-. Menciono ese chico, su semblante fue cambiando, seguía sonriendo pero como decirlo… se veía molesto.

¿Pero qué sabía ella? Las emociones no eran algo suyo.

-Vale, dame un segundo que estoy atendiendo a la señorita elite-. Respondió volviendo a mirarla mientras ese sujeto simplemente guardaba silencio, ni siquiera la había mirado, ni por curiosidad.- ¿Y bien? ¿En que estábamos?

-Ya no, atiende tus asuntos-. Respondió seca, recordó que no debía pelear en lugares públicos, también recordó que si se daba el caso de hacerlo ella inmediatamente seria sacada del equipo de Kendo.

Eso no era algo que le convenía, ese equipo era lo que cambiaba su vida, ¿Cómo decirlo? Le gustaba y mucho, era un poco de sentido y descontrol en su "perfecta" vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo Imai? Eso no es normal en una sádica loca como tú-. Reto de nuevo Okita.

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, tan iguales a los de ella, sádicos y salvajes aunque claro, ella jamás en su vida se compararía con alguien como "ese". Hizo un mohín despreciativo haciendo enojar a Sougo Okita quien en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el libro que ella recién había comprado.

-Más te vale devolverlo-. Amenazó inexpresiva.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero ese sujeto que había llegado observo cada acción de Okita atentamente desde que le dijo que hablaría con ella hasta que le arrebato el libro mirándola divertido.

-¿O qué?-. Bien, él se lo había buscado.

Y eso que ella iba en son de paz queriendo ir a casa para terminar su proyecto. Pero es que ese chico tenía un gran gusto por hacerle la vida imposible a quienes les desagradaban y bueno ella estaba en el segundo lugar de la lista de Okita, el mismo lo había dicho y el primer lugar lo ignoraba y a la vez lo compadecía porque muy seguramente le molestaba más de lo que él hacía con ella.

La mirada de la chica cambio, sus orbes carmesí parecían los de un lobo cazando a su presa. Se inclinó hacia adelante levantando una pierna apoyándose con la otra para girar y propinarle la más dolorosa patada en la cara a "ese" y así fue… pero con la persona equivocada.

El sujeto de hebras bermellón fue quien recibió el golpe en lugar de Sougo Okita ¿y por qué? Ella lo desconocía, pero mientras tanto Okita dejo escapar una sonora carcajada cuando ese chico cayó al suelo debido al impacto.

-Excelente-. Comentó entre risas Okita.

-Te matare-. Siseo esa persona poniéndose de pie a la vez que se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Por qué a mí? Díselo a ella-. Respondió Okita volviendo a soltar las carcajadas.

Esa sujeto volteo a mirarla, su sonrisa estaba ahí, pero sus orbes zafiros eran tan enigmáticos y profundos como el fondo de un precipicio, sin mencionar que esa mirada que él tenía ya la había visto antes… cuando se miraba al espejo.

-Interesante-. Musito ese sujeto.- ¡Ven aquí y pelea!-. No era un reto o una amenaza, era como una invitación a jugar a hacer pasteles de lodo o lo que sea.

Y ella no tenía derecho a negarlo, le agrado la idea o invitación o lo que sea que eso fuera. Como si ese sujeto hablara exactamente su mismo idioma complejo e incompresible para la mayoría. Parpadeo un par de veces dispuesta a responder afirmativamente a la invitación que se le había hecho hasta que el sonido del claxon de un auto la hizo recordar por tercera vez que tenía prohibido ese tipo de actividades.

-Nobume-san ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-. Cuestiono un hombre que estaba dentro del auto que había hecho sonar el claxon, ella viró medio cuerpo para ver de frente a quien le llamaba.

-Sí, lo encontré Isaburo-. Respondió arrebatándole el libro a Okita quien se lo había quitado y después se encamino al auto abriendo la puerta para entrar.

Los labios de Okita surcaron una sonrisa mientras que el sujeto a su lado solo se quedó mirando como ella se adentraba al auto. Mal para él, no pelearía con alguien fuerte, justo cuando juraba que no existían mujeres lo suficientemente fuertes.

-¡Oye señorita elite te veo en el torneo!-. Gritó Okita recibiendo la mirada de ella.

Okita volvió a sonreír mientras el auto arrancaba alejándola del lugar, después de eso le dedico una mirada a quien había llegado a interrumpir su diversión y no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando recordó como la chica le había dado una patada en la cara.

-Síguete riendo sádico-. Amenazó el chico de cabellos bermellón.

-Esa patada te va a dejar marca-. Comentó entre risas.-Es tu culpa por meterte donde no te llaman infeliz.

-Se veía que iba a golpearte, quise ayudar-. Canturreo como respuesta.-Pero se ve que es fuerte…-. Comentó observando el camino por donde ella se había ido.

-¿Tu cara ya lo comprobó?-. Bromeo.

-Tal vez la tuya quiere comprobar mi fuerza, me hace falta un saco para golpear-. Dijo el.-Por cierto… ¿Qué torneo dijiste?

-Torneo de Kendo, será el próximo mes, aunque siempre acabamos descalificados-. Respondió.

-Torneo…-. Musito, sus pensamientos estaban que en un torneo como ese tal vez podría comprobar la fuerza de alguien como ella, se había quedado con las ganas de eso.-Ya veo de donde la conoces…

-Sí, si como sea-. Dijo Okita.- ¿Tu qué demonios querías?-. Cuestionó

Ahora recordaba la razón por la que se había acercado a ese chico sádico que detestaba, se le había olvidado al pensar que esa chica era fuerte, como si fuera del mismo planeta que él, eso sin mencionar el odio con el que miraba de la misma forma que él lo hacía al mismo sujeto. Pero ahora ya su memoria había vuelto y su sonrisa se volvió sombría cuando eso pasó…

-Explícame eso que está pasando entre tú y mi hermana-. Dijo cortante, listo para matar a Okita en el momento que el diera su respuesta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 _Mucha luz_

 **La verdad tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, tomé un par de ideas de mi socio no se si eso valga como algo en conjunto, pero espero sea del agrado de alguien… a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho esta idea en particular.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _De verdad… ¿De verdad puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se acomodó sus rebeldes mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja recargando su rostro sobre su mano derecha con aburrimiento, así pues, deslizo la siguiente página de ese libro continuando su exhaustiva lectura. La oscuridad de la noche entraba a través de la ventana, su cuarto solo era iluminado por la lámpara de escritorio que estaba acomodada a escasos centímetros de ella; bostezó por tercera vez en media hora desde que comenzó su lectura. Para alejar un poco su aburrimiento comenzó a golpetear su escritorio con el marca-textos que tenía entre los dedos, entonces se detuvo retirando la tapa y subrayando un párrafo que le serviría. Sus profesores tenían razón, ese libro contenía casi todo lo que ella necesitaba para concluir su proyecto, el cual hasta hace una semana le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

Luego de terminar su subrayado se sentó recta en la silla buscando girar su cuerpo lo suficiente para observar su reloj, 3 de la mañana, logro un nuevo record de dedicación a alguna tarea. Muchos alababan esa dedicación, ella era una jovencita de elite esos logros se suponían era simples para ella… ¿entonces por qué le resultaba tan pesado y cansado? No tenía sentido, no cuando muchos al conocerla decían que esperaban grandes cosas de ella, una carrera universitaria, poner en alto a cualquier empresa a la que ella decidiera trabajar incluso hubo alguien que menciono que ella podría llegar a la luna, la gran Imai Nobume podía hacerlo.

* * *

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo mirar al cielo, no lo iba a negar estaba demasiado aburrido y eso era algo muy poco como en alguien como él. Su mayor diversión era encontrar oponentes fuertes, pero precisamente ese día daba la impresión que todo ser con al menos un poco de fuerza para aguantarle un golpe se había escondido debajo de una roca o en lo más profundo del océano.

Lo que empeoraba su día eran las palabras de su calvo padre le dijo esa mañana. Que se vaya al carajo, a ese hombre muy poco le importaba su vida, no sabía nada ¿y viene a decir una sarta de estupideces? Seguramente demasiados tónicos para el crecimiento capilar le estaban dañando el cerebro. Aunque hubiese sido interesante continuar la discusión con él no le quedo más que salir de su propia casa, más bien, ser sacado de su propia casa.

-¡Kamui idiota!-. Escuchó la atolondrada voz de su hermana menor.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio aproximándose de regreso a donde estaba el, había ido a comprar unas crepas que estaban vendiendo en el parque y ahora volvía con dos entre sus manos sonriendo divertida. Entonces se detuvo en seco, como una corredora profesional lo hubiera hecho.

-Que mal, no te caíste-. Comentó el con un tono melancólico deseando hacer enojar a la joven que estaba frente a él, la cual era bastante parecida físicamente.

-Uy alguien está enojado-. Respondió la joven, vaya no se había enojado y le respondía de la misma manera, eso era algo nuevo.

-Es tu culpa debilucha-. Vociferó sonriéndole a su hermana menor, la palabra "debilucha" hizo que la joven frunciera el ceño.-Me sacaste de mi propia casa justo cuando empezaba la diversión.

-No digas idioteces Kamui, no me gusta que pelees con papi-. Respondió ella.

-Puedes taparte los ojos-. Sugirió bromista y como esperaba, ella se enojó.

-No es momento de bromas estúpido hermano, no me gusta que peleen y lo digo enserio-. Bramó ella.

-Y yo lo digo enserio… no me importa tu opinión Kagura-. Dijo él subiendo los pies a la banca en la que se encontraba sentado.

-Pues yo pienso que papi tiene razón-. Masculló entre dientes, el logro escucharla y por consiguiente le propino un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hermana.

-El calvo no sabe ni que día es hoy-. Exclamó con un tono alegre y su sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

-Tú eres el que no sabe nada y eso es porque eres idiota-. Respondió Kagura.-Pero enserio digo que papi tiene razón, es decir, ¡maldita sea Kamui! No tienes idea de que harás cuando termines la preparatoria… y eso que te faltan menos de tres meses para graduarte.

-Te contare un secreto Kagura-. Respondió el haciéndole señas a su hermana para que se acercara, cuando ella lo hizo se inclinó un poco a su altura para escucharlo lo que él quería susurrarle al oído.-No te metas en mis asuntos, torpe-. Expresó para después revolver los cabellos de su hermana hasta dejarlos completamente despeinados.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Gritó ella.

Fue su culpa, ella empezó a hablar de ese tema que en su idioma era considerado un Tabú, no por holgazán o algo similar sino más bien porque si algo le hacía perder los estribos eran las preguntas sobre su futuro; lo que importa es el presente, vivir a la deriva, sobre todo cuando ese presente podría traerle algún oponente fuerte en cualquier momento como ocurrió el día de ayer cuando fue a buscar "en plan amistoso" a Okita Sougo y se encontró con una patada justo en la cara por parte de una chica cuando se le ocurrió que sería buena idea "ayudar a la dama" que parecía querer desmembrar a ese sujeto despreciable y que además, resulto ser una chica bastante fuerte, lástima que no pudo pelear con ella.

-Deja de lloriquear-. Siseó, su hermana menor inflo las mejillas como berrinche.

-Vete a la mierda-. Respondió infantil, genial estaba molesta eso es algo divertido.-Ya mejor te dejo aquí estúpido hermano-. Masculló girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

¡Hey se llevaba las crepas! No le había dado la suya aun.

-Kagura espera…-. Expresó sujetando el hombro de su hermanita deteniendo su andar.-Dame mi crepa-. Habló extendiendo su mano a la espera de que ella le entregara lo que le pertenecía.

-¡Muérete estúpido!-. Gritó Kagura molesta, ¿de verdad se le había ocurrido que alguien como su tonto hermano mayor le pediría disculpas?

Sin decirle una sola palabra más a su hermano, Kagura se dio a la huida por dos razones, la primera es que no quería darle las crepas mientras más mejor para ella, la segunda… no, no había segunda, esa era una razón más que suficiente.

La imborrable sonrisa de él se retorció un poco, ya se las pagaría cuando volviera a casa. Es más, ahora que recordaba tenía muchas cosas que hacerle pagar a su hermana sobre todo cuando el día anterior el cobarde de Okita Sougo no quiso responder a su inofensiva pregunta.

Procedió a caminar buscando entretenerse ahora que por fin estaba solo, tal vez ir y buscar a su viejo amigo que iba al mismo colegio que él o tal vez buscar al psicópata que quería destruir al mundo. Cualquiera de los dos le daba igual, lo que sea para que su aburrimiento desaparezca.

-Hey chino psicópata-. Vociferó esa voz, ya tenía con que entretenerse.

Y de paso, por fin respondían a su pregunta inconclusa.

* * *

Terminó de acomodar el resto de sus cosas dentro de su maleta deportiva y le dio un trago a su botella con agua. Con una toalla se limpió el sudor que se deslizaba por su sien y por ultimo observo su reloj dándose cuenta de que termino su práctica en tiempo exacto, como todos los días que le tocaba práctica. Llevo su maleta deportiva a sus hombros y deslizo la puerta de la salida del dojo.

-¿Ya te vas Nobume-san?-. Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí, ya es hora-. Respondió hermética, esa persona le sonrió.

-Creí que practicarías un poco más, sobre todo cuando se acerca el torneo-. Comentó.

-No lo necesito-. Musitó seria.

-Eso sí que es obvio, pero creí que lo harías para no acabar descalificada este año, otra vez-. Respondió.

-No es culpa mía, la culpa la tiene ese tal Okita Sougo, es su culpa que me sacaran por "romper reglas"-. Respondió ella.

A su mente vino el recuerdo del año pasado, fue fácil vencer a todo aquel contrincante que le pusieran en frente, el problema vino cuando llegó la semifinal y su contrincante fue ni más menos que ese sujeto de mirada carmesí. Fue algo intenso, emocionante, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y el público los miraba estoico, eso hasta que entre varios los detuvieron diciéndoles que habían roto varias reglas durante su combate. Si bien eso no fue algo que a ella le importase, lo que si le afecto fue el llegar a casa sin el trofeo de primer lugar, "una elite no pierde" fueron las palabras que ella escuchó.

-Estoy seguro de que este año te llevaras el trofeo Nobume-san-. Comentó esa persona.

Ella solo le dedico una mirada con su rostro hermético antes de salir al fin del dojo. Camino en silencio jugueteando un poco con su espada de madera que se veía forzada a llevar entre las manos ya que no cabía en su maleta, la brisa le sopló gentil en el rostro meneando las hebras azuladas de su larga cabellera como si el dios del viento deseara ver el movimiento de su melena.

Era extraño decir pero se sentía molesta, algo sin sentido pues su día hasta ahora era algo normal. Y más adelante en su horario no había nada, llegaría a casa, consumiría su cena y se dedicaría de nueva cuenta a su proyecto pues ya tan solo le quedaban dos días para el día de entrega, esas no eran cosas aceptables para decir que "estaba de mal humor" entonces… ¿Qué era?

El trofeo… lo que su compañero había mencionado le hacía recordar que el año no pudo llevarlo a casa y poner en alto su nombre como su tutor esperaba de ella, le hacía recordar la decepción con la que fue mirada ese día, nunca la habían visto así...

* * *

Él siempre sonreía, ese era su idioma para todo. Pero ahora tenía motivos suficientes para expresar que estaba de pésimo humor y es que la respuesta que ese sujeto le dio fue como si le gritara "tienes derecho a matarme".

* * *

Lo haría si se le daba la oportunidad, tal vez así ya se quitaría un peso de encima, ese sujeto no hacía más que arruinar sus días.

* * *

Carajo, ahora sí que estaba de mal humor, el aura que desprendía mientras caminaba era abrumadora y que decir de sus sucias ropas, se le ocurrió que sería buena idea desquitar su coraje con alguna pelea con quien sea.

* * *

Sus paso se hicieron más rápidos mientras que con fuerza sostenía su espada de madera haciendo que pareciera que la rompería con sus delicadas manos femeninas. Necesita sacarlo.

Ella deslizo su espada golpeando un bote de basura que estaba a la mitad de la calle, este salió volando tirando todo su contenido.

* * *

Frente a él, un bote de basura cayo, tenía una abolladura, es más, tenía una cortadura justo a la mitad. ¿Qué importa eso? Mataría a ese bote por interponerse en su camino. Elevo su pierna propinándole una patada y siguió su camino.

* * *

Ya no hubo más pasos.

-Voy a matarte Okita Sougo-. Sentenciaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Atraída como una abeja con la miel, esa sensación que le invadió el cuerpo le hizo detenerse abruptamente. Era adrenalina pura, no iba a negarlo, era la segunda sensación favorita la primera era esa sensación en su boca cuando masticaba una dona… sea del sabor que sea. Frente a ella estaba la persona que desprendía esa sensación…

* * *

Hermético y Etéreo exactamente la misma persona con quien no tuvo una batalla el día anterior, la misma persona que estaba junto a "ese" cuando llego en aquel momento y la misma persona que pronuncio exactamente las palabras que el recién había dicho… ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como ella hablara su lenguaje? Aunque no era algo seguro.

* * *

Posiblemente lo había dicho por sus propias razones, ese sujeto no sabía lo que ella pensaba, nadie sabía lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

-Dijiste lo mismo-. Pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo, si se entendían ya que ambos hablaban el mismo idioma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 _Mucha luz_

 ** _MENSAJE IMPORTANTE:_** _Hasta hace unos minutos me detuve a leer los reviews y quisiera hacer una especificación ya que parece ser que no me di a entender._

 _Esta historia_ _ **NO**_ _contiene OkiKagu. Si bien los personajes de Okita Sougo y Kagura interfieren en la historia no son ni serán desarrollados como una pareja secundaria. Las interacciones_ _ **ENTRE ELLOS**_ _será muy poca y no especificare detalles sobre ellos, a menos que sea necesario para esta historia. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues como dije, me detuve a leer los reviews y me di cuenta de cómo algunos lectores mencionaban que las parejas eran KamuNobu_ _ **Y**_ _OkiKagu (Y no piensen que molesto o algo, solo que uno de mis compañeros fanficker me sugirió hacer este mensaje). Lo siento, no es así, si hubiera sido lo habría especificado. Ofrezco una disculpa, sé que a algunos les gusta encontrarse con esta pareja pero tenía que aclararlo ya que no me gustaría decepcionar a alguien cuando no encuentre lo que buscaba y espero que nadie se moleste o algo, no sé cómo se pueda reaccionar sobre esto._

 _Gracias por detenerse a leer el mensaje, cualquier duda la aclarare encantado. De nuevo, mucha luz._


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mentes inestables descendiendo... Demencia y Vacio_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En toda su vida ella, Imai Nobume, jamás logro entablar una conversación con alguien que no fuera su tutor. Siempre fue silenciosa y un tanto altiva con un porte de elegancia aunque ella prefiriera las cosas simples como comer una caja de donas mientras observaba las estrellas sobre su techo, bueno, eso es algo que ella no diría en voz alta.

Pero… pese a todo eso estaba ese sujeto de mirada zafiro con esa tan falsa sonrisa a su parecer hablando al mismo tiempo que ella, como si estuviera frente a un espejo, como si ese sujeto le sacara las palabras de la boca.

-¡Ho tú eres aquella persona que estaba con ese bastardo ayer!-. Exclamo aquel sujeto con su falsa alegría.-Aquella con la que no pude pelear…

Bastardo, exactamente la misma palabra que ella usaba para referirse a Okita Sougo. Y por otro lado estaba aquella palabra, "pelear" una de las pocas que le causaban aquel sentimiento de emoción.

-Tú eres quien ha pronunciado el nombre de Okita Sougo-. Respondió Nobume.- ¿Acaso buscas en la imitación provocar una pelea?-. Cuestionó, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ese sujeto me debe un combate y ahora… con más razón-. Fue su respuesta mientras hacía tronar sus dedos, era como una invitación indirecta a un combate. Ella pudo olerlo.

-Lo siento, me lo debe a mí primero-. Respondió de una forma muy segura.

-¿Lo detestas?-. Indagó animado. ¿Por qué ese sujeto deseaba saber aquello?

-Le arrancare la hombría en el torneo-. Se limitó a responderle y ese sujeto pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, era obvio, el también era un hombre.

-¿Y qué tal si yo acabo con su hombría primero?-. Cuestionó.

-No lo creo-. Fue lo único que ella dijo.

Resultaba… entretenido, pero era un entretenimiento que ella jamás espero tener. Ese sujeto daba las respuestas exactas que ella deseaba que dijera, como si leyera su mente algo que pensó que no se podría en alguien tan vacía como ella.

La espada que llevaba entre las manos fue sostenida con un poco más de fuerza, una exhalación profunda y el sonido sordo de algo golpeándose se escuchaba al mismo tiempo en que el semáforo de la calle de al lado cambiaba de color. No hacia frio ni calor en ese segundo, pero aun así una gota de sudor se deslizo por la sien de ella mientras sus orbes rojizos no perdían ni un solo segundo de aquella mirada zafiro.

Por parte de él había una sonrisa que esta vez a ella no le pareció falsa, era retorcida, era la máxima expresión de emoción en ese sujeto. El puño de él estaba siendo detenido por la espada de madera que muy posiblemente se rompería por la mitad, pero nadie hacia un movimiento, solo habían respiraciones e intercambios de miradas.

Un parpadeo y después otro golpe, esta vez era ella quien había echo aquel movimiento que casi le daba en la cara… pero para su desgracia o infortunio el hábilmente había detenido con su pierna.

-Vaya eres buena-. Pronuncio con ironía.

No respondió, en su lugar giro sobre su propio eje queriendo darle una patada a ese sujeto, este respondió, como si le estuviera devolviendo un saludo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien le devolvía un golpe pero… ¿eso importaba acaso? En realidad no mucho en su opinión, pero no iba a mentirse… le agrado lo que ese sujeto sin saber hizo… porque él no sabía que estaba hablando en el idioma de ella, el idioma de las mentes inestables.

El sol se marchó dejando un silencio sepulcral, ella ahora tenía una espada de madera rota y el polvo estaba manchando su vestimenta, estaba sentada en el suelo con su respiración recuperándose poco, tenía que admitírselo, ese encuentro resulto realmente entretenido.

-¡Vaya que ha sido divertido!-. Exclamó aquel sujeto que de igual manera que ella estaba sentado en el suelo.-No pensé que existieran chicas fuertes…

-Si voy a ser algo debo ser la mejor, fue lo que me enseñaron-. Respondió.

-Oh ya veo-. Respondió infantil, su falsedad había vuelto.-Entonces debo agradecer por tan divertido combate…

-No es algo a lo que debas dar gracias-. Comento confusa.

-Pero ha sido divertido-. Afirmo.-Aunque… no da la impresión de que te hayas divertido.

-No entiendo eso-. Comentó estoica.

-Digo que serias más respetuosa si sonríes durante el combate, dejaras ver tu emoción-. Dijo el, ¿emoción?

-Suena algo demente…-. Dijo ella.-Pero eso no importa en realidad, yo tengo que irme.

Se levantó del suelo dejando que su azulada cabellera fuera movida por sus movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo. Tomo entre sus manos su maleta y su rota espada de madera para por ultimo dedicarle una mirada a ese sujeto de mirada zafiro que estaba tarareando una canción mientas sonreía. Los pensamientos de ella insistían en que sonaba falso.

-Ha sido un placer…-. Comento ella, educación el despedirse era algo que le habían enseñado, aunque no estaba segura de que la educación podría aplicarse con alguien con quien acababa de pelear sin razón alguna.-Me temo que no se tu nombre…-. Dijo ella dándose cuenta de aquel detalle.

-Llámame demente, es así como me has llamado-. Sugirió de una forma divertida.-A ti te llamare "vacío"

-Esa es una buena definición-. Fue lo que ella dijo antes de dar la vuelta y volver de una vez a su hogar.

Aquella palabra se quedó grabada en mente, ese sujeto tenía razón al llamarla "vacío" eso es lo que era, siempre lo supo.

* * *

El llego a su casa bastante tarde, como era todos los días a tal grado que los gritos de su hermana menor reprendiéndolo se habían convertido en solo un recuerdo. En fin, eso no era algo importante, solo llego a su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama un poco cansado por culpa del transporte público. No pensaba en nada, su día fue normal e incluso podía admitir que fue un poco más entretenido de lo que era normalmente, exceptuando el hecho de su padre y de ese sujeto que tanto odiaba por razones según él, lógicas.

El día siguiente llego despertándolo a causa de los fuertes golpes y gritos por parte de su hermana menor.

-¡Kamui! ¡Kamui despierta grandísimo idiota!-. Gritaba.

Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible en el que sostuvo el brazo de la pequeña chica con fuerza, era casi como si pretendiera romperle el brazo.

-Te he dicho que no me despiertes…-. Dijo el incorporándose poco a poco en su cama.

-Se te hará tarde-. Se limitó responder ella soltándose del agarre de él, después solo salió de la pieza, genial, la hizo enojar que gran inicio del día.

Se levantó de su cama observando su reloj dándose cuenta de que efectivamente era tarde… ¿eso importaba acaso? Brincar la barda era la solución a ese tan mísero problema. Por esa misma razón se dio su tiempo para todo antes de salir de su ya vacío hogar.

Los rayos del astro rey le golpearon en el rostro haciendo que se diera cuenta de que había olvidado el paraguas que siempre solucionaba aquel problema. Bufo un poco molesto pero aun así siguió su camino con la maleta escolar atravesada en su torso y las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Cuando detuvo su paso fue justo en la entrada principal, la cual, ya estaba cerrada.

En realidad no fue problema. Subió la barda con agilidad y el enorme árbol que estaba del otro lado se encargó de hacer su trabajo como "escalera". Lo siguiente que hizo luego de su llegada fue dirigirse a su salón de clase pensando en algún pretexto que el torpe profesor de la primera clase muy seguramente le creería. Cuando llego frente a su salón, giro el pomo de la puerta entrando como si nada ocurriera o eso… hasta que sintió la mirada de todos los alumnos de esa clase clavadas en él. Eso era algo que nunca había pasado.

-¿Qué?-. Pronuncio con una voz profunda.

-Kamui, solo faltabas tú-. Escuchó aquella voz que en un segundo echo a perder su mañana.

-Giro la vista y ahí estaba ese hombre de "poco cabello" parado frente a toda la clase con un grupo de, según él, idiotas parados detrás de él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece calvito?-. Cuestionó de una forma inocente, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que pasaba aunque en realidad el solo escuchar la voz de ese hombre le parecía molesto.

-Que saliste elegido para un examen especial-. Fue lo que ese hombre le dijo, pero él supo inmediatamente que no había sido escogido al "azar" más bien ese hombre se había encargado de que su nombre saliera en esa lista.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso.

* * *

Ella miraba atentamente cada detalle de ese lugar, los asientos perfectamente acomodados y las mesas completamente limpias mientras estaba sentada con la espalda recta en el último asiento de la última fila. Alumnos portando distintos uniformes entraban poco a poco, algunos parecía que se conocían de antes pues se saludaban y otros trataban de entablar un conversación con algún desconocido. Mientras tanto ella miraba a la nada en el exterior alejando a todo aquello que se le acercara con solo mirarlo con esos ojos carmesí que tenía.

A decir verdad no tenía idea de la existencia de un examen así, pero entendió claramente por qué su escuela la mando a ella como representante, era la alumna de elite, esa era una razón más que suficiente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nueva cuenta y aunque no le interesaba absolutamente nadie que pudiera entrar o salir esa vez, tal vez por simple inercia giro la vista. Lo reconoció instintivamente, posiblemente por su cabellera bermellón tan poco común en un chico de aparentemente procedencia china, era el sujeto demente.

Este sin decir nada y mostrando su tan falsa sonrisa se encamino de igual manera a los últimos asientos sentándose en la fila que estaba justo al lado de ella, posiblemente porque la había reconocido pero ni siquiera la miro cuando finalmente estaba acomodado.

-Iniciaremos con el examen en cuando pasemos lista de los alumnos-. Vocifero una mujer que entraba a la pieza.

Los presentes tomaron sus asientos mientras la mujer se acomodaba en la silla del escritorio observando unas hojas que tenía entre las manos.

-Imai-. Pronuncio aquella mujer.

-Aquí-. Respondió la aludida.

Un soprano bastante familiar provoco que diera la vuelta observando a quien estaba a su lado y no se dio cuenta. La reconoció en tan solo un segundo, era lógico, se le había grabado en la mente el estoico rostro de la única chica fuerte que conocía hasta el momento. La chica a la que llama vacío.

No dijo nada, solo se rio consigo mismo hasta que escucho como aquella mujer pronunciaba también su nombre.

Después de nombrar a cada uno de los presente las hojas fueron repartidas y cada uno debía contestar todo lo que sabía. El observo aquella hoja dándose cuenta de que era cosas absurdas que entendía a la perfección, pero la idea de responder erróneamente a un examen que él ni siquiera eligió tomar era una venganza muy tentadora contra el calvo hombre que lo anoto apropósito en ese examen.

" _Una buena calificación en este examen hará que las buenas universidades se interesen en ti Kamui_ " Recordó las palabras que fueron pronunciadas poco antes de que el llegara a ese lugar. De nuevo esos comentarios sobre su futuro que en realidad no eran una ambición para él. Pero aun así… eligió la opción de responder el examen de la forma correcta.

A ella le tomo muy poco tiempo en realidad terminar de responder aquel examen, 20 minutos después y ella ya se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al escritorio y después a la salida a la espera de la siguiente indicación. Observo el edificio a detalle dirigiéndose a una banca vacía que estaba justo al frente.

-No espere verte en un examen señorita vacía-. Esa voz tan alegre golpeo en sus oídos.

Estaba de pie frente a elle sonriéndole de una forma alegre por lo que ella supuso el también había terminado aquel examen.

-Mi escuela me ha escogido por mi nivel-. Respondió estoica.

-A mí un calvo me escogió para esto-. Canturreo infantil.

-Suena como una mala decisión-. Respondió ella.-Aunque podría decir que tienes suerte, este tipo de cosas ayudaran en la universidad.

-No es algo que me interese-. Dijo con tal naturalidad que pareció irreal.

-No lo entiendo-. Respondió.

-Es simple, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar ahora como para preocuparme por algo lejano-. Dijo él.

-Es como si fueras a la deriva-. Comento.-Me parece pagano.

-No lo es, solo me preocupo por encontrar a alguien fuerte, el resto es algo sin importancia… -. Dijo él.

-¿Dejas de lado tu responsabilidad?-. Cuestionó.

-Dejo de lado las cosas que no me interesan… no hare algo que no me interesa-. Afirmó.

Sonó… como algo que ella estaría encantada de hacer, algo que no entendía pero que deseaba entender… ese demente, estaba diciéndole algo improbable y tentador.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Mucha luz_


End file.
